


A Cake

by Koffee



Series: Short Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: Nishinoya is nervous, so Asahi makes him a cake.





	A Cake

As confident as Nishinoya could be, he could also be very anxious and soon he was about to play his first game without Asahi there. Of course, Asahi was going to go watch the game, but he wasn’t going to be apart of it because he had graduated out and so, this left Nishinoya alone. Nishinoya knew Asahi would have to leave at some point, but he never really prepared for it. He relied heavily on Asahi’s strength, but now with him gone he felt useless.

Despite the other teammates constantly telling him how wonderful he still was, and how much his skill had improved Nishinoya doubted his abilities.

He still felt like he needed Asahi to be there.

Everyone hated seeing Nishinoya being so unsure of himself – especially Asahi.

The night before the game, Asahi called Nishinoya over to give him a little surprise. Asahi had spent the whole evening working on a cake for his former teammate. It was a small eight inch round cake with white icing. To add some color to the desert, Asahi had bought little flower decorations which he pressed into the sides and around the cake.

Right as Asahi was finishing cleaning up, Nishinoya knocked on the door, he greeted Asahi with his usual bright smile, “Hey!”

Nishinoya didn’t allow Asahi time to say hello back, he hopped up and kissed him on the cheek. Asahi blushed, he took Nishinoya’s hand and led him into his home.

“Did you have a good practice, Yuu?”

“Yes I did.” Nishinoya said as he sat down on Asahi’s couch, “I’ve had a good day, and it got even better when you invited me over”

Asahi blushed again causing Nishinoya to laugh, he wrapped his arms around Asahi’s shoulders and pulled him on top of him. Asahi placed a soft kiss on Nishinoya’s lips, only to have the little guy gently bite down on his bottom lip, keeping him there. Asahi smiled, and pressed his mouth deeper against Nishinoya.

Nishinoya could feel himself melt against the warmth of Asahi’s body, he arched his back as his boyfriend’s mouth moved down and began sucking on his neck. Nishinoya giggled and he tightened his grip around Asahi’s shoulders. He was content with Asahi, he was happy, and pleased, and his heartbeat was alive and wild.

“You smell like brownies or .. or, something sweet.” Nishinoya admitted.

“That reminds me,” Asahi straightened himself up and kissed Nishinoya on the cheek, “I have something for you!”

“Is it brownies?” Nishinoya reasoned.

“Nope.” Asahi stood up from the couch and went into the kitchen, when he returned he was holding the cake he had made.

“Did you make that?”

“Yeah, and I made it for you.” Asahi sat back down and placed the cake on the coffee table. “You seemed really nervous and I wanted to do something to help you.”

“Is it so obvious that I’m terrified about the game tomorrow?” Nishinoya said with a sigh.

“You’re going to do just fine, I’ll be right there watching you.”

Nishinoya managed a little smile, he nodded and thanked Asahi for everything he’d ever done for him.


End file.
